Elf Thirteen
by Laura Lou Lou
Summary: Once a year the Head Elf Bernard disappears into the darkness and despair of his room not to be seen or heard from for two weeks.  The question is why?  No one seems to know the answer but Curtis and Santa are determined to find out and help Bernard deal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Have you ever wondered how elves came to be? Well, have I a story for you. A story of elves, Santa's Elves. Come, sit round the fire and I'll tell you.

_Many, many years ago, when we knew very little compared to what humans know today, during a time that is still a mystery to us, there lived a beautiful princess. Her name was Aurelia, Princess Aurelia to be exact the only child to a great king. The King, King Sergius was a great ruler and a loving family man. He wanted the best for his daughter so he had his most loyal and respectful knights court her. The knights, Zoticus, Wybert, Victorius, Timon and Rufus were all very much in love with the Princess and she with them. However, as all love stories go, the Princess could only chose one knight to be her husband. Would it be Zoticus? No, for he is too sickly, Wybert? Too Proud, Victorius was a major flirt. Timon could get quite emotional and Rufus, well he just was not very bright but she loved him anyway. Decisions were terrible to make but Princess Aurelia had to choose one of these men by her birthday._

_The night before her birthday, a strange man came to Princess Aurelia in her dreams. The man spoke of a way in which the Princess could have all her knights and not have to choose. He whispered the name of a powerful wizard named Myron who dwelled high in the mountains. Princess Aurelia woke immediately from her sleep and packed some essentials. She crept into the knight chamber and awoke her beloved knights._

"_Come with me" she whispered. "To a place where we can all be together"_

_The five brave knights nodded. Not one of them wanted to be without their Princess. They packed bags and left their home early in the morning before all were awake. They took horses to the bottom of the mountain and tied them their. The climb was steep and difficult for Princess Aurelia but her knights helped her. The climb was long and tiresome and took three days. They had little food and no water by the second day climbing the mountain but it would not stop them. The ground was covered in cold white stuff that we know as snow. They reached the top and saw there was no one around on the slope downwards of the mountain into a barren plain full of the white stuff. That's when the lovers started to quarrel. Wybert thought Princess Aurelia was lying. Zoticus was fed up with the whole trip and started heading back down the mountainside they had climbed. Victorius stayed with Princess Aurelia knowing that if the others left he would be hers._

"_Wait!" cried Princess Aurelia. "He's here somewhere, I know he is. Myron! Myron!"_

_Snow shifted from the hillside. A man appeared under a cavern of snow and smiled at them._

"_Princess Aurelia and her knights I assume" he bowed. "A pleasure it is, please come inside"_

_He gestured to the cavern and waited. Slowly Princess Aurelia and her knights followed him inside where a blazing fire kept them all warm and plates of meat were handed to them._

"_Princess, I believe you've met my man Raphael"_

"_Yes, in my dream"_

"_He's very wonderful at doing that" Myron the wizard beamed. "Now tell me, what brings the six of you to my mountain top?"_

_Everyone began to explain at once. Myron held out his hand and bellowed quiet._

"_One at a time please"_

"_I have to get married" Princess Aurelia stated. "To one of these find gentlemen but I cannot pick which one to wed"_

"_Indecisive are we?"_

"_Yes. Raphael said you could help us"_

"_Very well…I assume you want to be with all of your knights"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well, how about I make duplicate of you?"_

"_No"_

"_Very well…let me think…there is a way—_

"_What is it man!" Wybert exclaimed angrily._

"_I can simply create a new race of creatures"_

"_Meaning?" Zoticus questioned._

"_Turn the six of you into a new race and then you'll get to share the princess and start your own kingdom"_

"_Where would we live?" Timon asked._

"_I'll have to figure it out…let me think, you eat and rest. Tomorrow I will have it"_

_Darkness crept outside the cavern and the knights soon fell asleep around their princess. Myron the wizard remained awake all night figuring and figuring about his problem. Raphael suggested they become little people with pointed ears and live up north._

"_Raphael, you're a genius. That orf Santa Claus is always asking me for help with his toy making. We can turn these six into Santa's Helpers and send them to the North Pole to live and reproduce. I love how your mind works!"_

"_Sleep"_

"_Yes Raphael, we can sleep now and tomorrow our friends will be gone"_

_The wizard and his man lay on the ice floor to sleep. _

_Morning light shone into the cavern of ice where eight people lay asleep. The shimmer passed over the wizard and he woke refreshed. He stretched and prepared a breakfast for his guests. One by one the knights and Princess Aurelia awoke to find hot meat on the fire and water fresh from the waterfall at the back of the cavern. They ate happily and waited for the wizard to tell them what would happen._

"_I have come to conclusion" Myron looked at each of them. "I'm going to turn you into a race known as elves. You will be very little compared to most man and you will be able to withstand the coldest of climates. Afterwards, you will be sent to the North Pole to work as Santa's Helpers in his toy factory. Is that agreeable?"_

_The knights and Princess Aurelia nodded._

"_Here we go"_

_The ice cavern turned to complete white light that sparkled. The five knights and their princess shrunk to a very tiny size and their ears pointed. Their clothing changed to that of reds and greens and whites and gold. The Princess wore a red dress that had a green slash and the knights wore green leggings with green baggie shirts and red belts. They all wore green hats that hung in the back. Elf hats. They felt themselves fly through the air and land into that white cold stuff but felt it warm. They were outside a small wooden building that was labeled Santa's Workshop._

"_This must be the place"_

"_Welcome!" a cheerful voice bellowed. "That wizard finally brought me some help. Come in"_

"And that children is how the Elf was created" Curtis closed the book.

The younger elves he had been reading to clapped their hands happily. Curtis adored seeing their cheery little faces, it reminded him of his youth. After he had heard the story of elf creation when he was young he remembered playing pretend with some of the others where he was the wizard since he was the most genius. Curtis was a plump little elf with straight dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His face is chubby and he wears glasses that add to the feel of him being super smart, which he is. He would typically be seen in a tanned coat with a silly scarf around his neck and a warm toque.

"Curtis what are you doing?" Brenda another elf and wife of his best friend asked.

"Just reading to the kids how the elf was created"

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Well, yes but shouldn't someone educate these youngsters?"

"Yes but that someone isn't you. It's Mrs. Claus' job""She's right…sorry kids" Curtis stood. "I'll get back to work now"

Curtis began to walk back to the Pantograph with Brenda following. Brenda was a pretty little elf. She was chubby and short like Curtis with deep red curls and brilliant blue eyes. Her features were small but unforgettable. Her typical outfit would be a royal blue dress that framed her little body nicely and shimmered in the light. At the moment the features of desperation and despair were etched into her face.

"Is something wrong Brenda?"

"I just wondered if you've seen Bernard?"

"You'll probably find him at Princess Aurelia's grave right now"

"Thank you Curtis"

"Brenda, wait, you'll miss the annual lighting up" Curtis stated.

Brenda sighed. She could afford a few more minutes to watch the lighting up ceremony. Every year a set of elves takes it upon themselves to organize the annual lighting up ceremony where the entire workshop would close down. All the elves along with Santa and Mrs. Claus would go outside and stand together while the Christmas lights were turned on closer to December first. Bernard always missed it but Curtis never let Brenda. He enjoyed standing outside with her holding mugs of Abby's hot chocolate and watching the lights turn on. It was always a beautiful sight to see and Brenda wished she could share it with her husband but things were never very stable where Bernard was concerned two weeks before Christmas. This year was just the same.

All the elves were ushered outside and given hot chocolate to keep their fingers warm and of course to drink. They would wait until midnight on the last day of November and turn on all the Christmas lights. There was only one year that the lights had not been lit on this day at this time. It was at least a hundred years ago during the Dark Age of the North Pole.

Lights of green and red coloured all the windows and overhangs of the workshop. Coloured stars and trees and angels and any other Christmas character hung in the windows adding to the emotion of the scene. A large wreath of colour hung on the door with a big red bow in its bottom center. Another wreath hung on the landing balcony with garland climbing along the staircase with coloured lights. The workshop, as usual, was beautifully decorated. Elves sighed and stared at it in awe for a long moment to which seemed like forever for Brenda who just wanted to find Bernard.

After the lighting up ceremony Brenda walked followed the main road of the elf village, which had been constructed on since the Santa Clone had taken over. At the end of the main snow covered road she turned down the unplowed road towards the elf cemetery. It was a dark outskirts road and would normally be dangerous to travel alone in any place but the North Pole. Brenda pushed open the rusty gate and it squeaked. She trotted through the snow quietly and spotted Bernard at their mother's grave. Her grave was a large stone Angel, the biggest in the cemetery with her name on it. Bernard knelt in front of it with his hands folded in prayer. Brenda hated to intrude on her husband so she waited until he stood and walked towards another grave. This one was a little smaller then their mother's but the same Angel of stone marked it. Once he was safe in prayer Brenda crept to their mother's grave and knelt in front of it with her arms folded in prayer.

"Mother" she said. "I haven't been to see you as often as I should but there is something I need your guidance on. Bernard has been a wonderful husband and a caring friend to me but I fear nothing will become of this marriage. He is a wonderful person and I love him dearly but only more as a brother then a husband. I know you had hopes for Ariella and I in our marriages but it seem both have been lost. I understand Bernard's grief and I do not encourage anything that would make him uncomfortable so naturally our marriage is more of friendship then husband and wife. These years have been hard on everyone who was close to Alan and Ariella but especially hard on Bernard for not only did he lose a beloved brother but also the love of which none of us understand. Now I've gone and rambled on I do not remember what it was I wished to tell you"

A cool breeze wiped over Brenda's face as her mother appeared before her. She was beautiful as always with her long blonde hair and white wedding dress. She held out her arms as to embrace her second born daughter.

"My child, I am not disappointed in you," her breezy voice said. "I am proud of you for staying with Bernard all these years and helping him through this most difficult time. The loss of someone dear to you is probably the worst feeling to overcome in the world. It must be even harder on Bernard to know that he was part of the reason everything happened but you cannot deny love when it's staring you in the face. However, you can be a fool to not see when someone you love and wish only happiness for were suffering because of a wrongdoing. I know I did wrong with the matching of Ariella and Alan but I only wanted what I thought was best. I realize that what I think is best isn't always best for my children. I learned that quickly afterward. I am ashamed to say that I did not see the deep connection of pure love and understanding between my first daughter and second son, but now I see my mistake and the consequences were terrifying. Don't ever think I am disappointed in any of you and don't let your judgement over cloud that of any children you may have but Brenda, go to your husband now, he needs you"

"I worry about him mother"

"We all do and you must help him get through his grief" her mother said as she disappeared.

Brenda stood in silence staring at where her mother had been. Her mother was right, as usual, about everything about Bernard, Alan and Ariella, about making your own decisions. Her mother always knew just how to make someone feel better. It seemed to be a talent only mother's possess.

"Brenda?"

She turned around to face Bernard. He looked pale and fragile in the moonlight. His normally gorgeous features were worn from stress and depression and mostly from pain and grief. She remembered and missed the way he used to look at the world. He was always bright eyed and cheery if a bit obnoxious. That was the Bernard everyone loved compared to this new one who has appeared to the world.

"Bernard"

"Thank you" he said and walked away.

She wanted to follow him. She so badly wanted to follow him but knew it was that time of year. He would need to be alone for awhile. She knew where he'd go. He'd be locked in his room or memories. The place full of pictures of his past and he would dwell there alone. Santa would worry again and it would be another big commotion.

Brenda walked back to the Workshop in silence. The other elves stopped and watched her curiously. They had seen Bernard come in gloomily and were worried like usual and thought she had the answer.

"Is everything all right?" Curtis asked.

Brenda nodded. "Just that time of year"

The other elves that were waiting to know went back to work. Again they were disappointed that she didn't have the answer they sought. Brenda walked to the little couch in the workshop with Curtis following her. Together they sat with a sigh. It would be a long two weeks of repetitive conversation. And nobody would speak about the incident to get the pain off his or her chest. Whenever Brenda or Curtis or Abby or anyone who suffered through the Dark Age entered a room the elves that speculated would suddenly become very quiet. Even Santa worried because he hadn't been Santa during the Dark Age he didn't know the history. He only knew Bernard, as he was when he first came to be Santa. He was still obnoxious but he wasn't quite himself then either.

On the first of December, Santa would watch out his window as his head elf came back from his visit to the graveyard and enter his room not to be seen again until about the fifteenth of December. He worried about Bernard a great deal during this time. He never comes out for anyone except the bathroom and only if there's nobody around. When he does return after his seclusion everyone is afraid to ask him about it. This year Santa was determined to find out what it was that kept Bernard bed ridden for two weeks in December when he should be helping get ready for Christmas. He was determined to help his friend get through whatever kept him distance during the first two weeks of Christmas.

He knew bits and pieces of the story. He knew that Bernard's brother had been jealous of Bernard's superiority. He knew that Christmas had almost been canceled under Bernard's watch during what the elves call the Dark Age. Those things just didn't seem like they would affect Bernard as greatly as he was effected at this time. This was going to be the last year for Bernard to suffer. Santa was going to put a stop to the madness hopefully with the help of Curtis who seemed to know the most about it and would know how to help being the best friend and all. Though Bernard would never admit Curtis was his best friend, it was very visible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey Mom!" Jasmine called from the doorway. "We're home"

"Come into the living room girls" a sweet voice called from inside the house.

Jasmine and her three sisters kicked off their winter boots and hung their jackets on their assigned hooks. Jasmine was the oldest and daughter of their mother's first husband. She was tall and slim with long black hair that normally resided in a braid. She had big brown eyes that matched her tanned skin and normally would be seen wearing something of a bright blue colour like baggie genie pants and a bra-like shirt but not to school of course. Her father was of Native decent and passed many of his traits onto his daughter.

The next oldest was Aurora who was the daughter from the second marriage. Aurora has very long blonde hair, is tall and slim. She had big blue eyes and cream coloured skin. Her father was an English man of white ancestry. Aurora would normally be seen in a light yet very casual pink dress that clings to her upper body but hangs down straight after her waist.

The third daughter was Belle. She was also tall with shoulder length brown hair that was always in a light ponytail. She also had the same big brown eyes as Jasmine but the creamy skin like Aurora. Belle would also been seen in a dress like Aurora's but it was more of a fitted white blouse and dress overalls of bright blue. Looking at these three you would never expect sisterhood at all.

The fourth was even worse for similarities. The fourth sister was named Ella. She was quite short compared to her sisters with long curly blonde hair passed her waist and bright blue eyes. The front pieces of her hair were braided and tied back in a ponytail. She was also slim with a pale freckled complexion. Ella also had the dress style like her sisters except her dress was more for the Christmas season. She wore a red velvet dress overall that had a velvet green semi-formal tee shirt attached on the inside. The edges of the velvet red overall dress were outlined in silver. Their mother adopted Ella about a year ago.

Jasmine, being the oldest could drive and was attending her last year of university. She worked at a Hawaiian restaurant. Aurora, the second oldest was started her third year of College, could drive and was working at the drugstore in their part of town. Ella and Belle were the same age from what they knew of Ella and both attending high school.

"When do you girls want to put up the Christmas tree?" their mother asked.

Jasmine looked at her sisters. "When do you have in mind?"

"Tonight if you girls aren't busy now that you're all home"

"I'm not busy," Aurora said.

"Me neither" Jasmine added.

"I've got some homework but not a lot" Belle stated.

Ella shrugged. "I have homework but probably won't do it"

Their mother frowned. "Ella…"

"What? I try but what we're learning doesn't stick"

"All right we'll put the tree up tonight after dinner" their mother decided. "Ella, I'd like you to try your homework please"

"All right"

Ella and Belle went into their shared bedroom to do homework. Belle had biology and Ella had art. Belle had to do a pre-lab for her biology teacher and Ella had to draw some sort of Christmas theme picture. Sitting on her bed Ella, who was quite the little artist, began her drawing. She closed her eyes, like normal, to picture what she wanted to draw.

In this case she could see a village of plenty Christmas colours and little people running around. Their was a reindeer flying through the air and crashing. Santa's Workshop was visible in her mind. Two sets of stairs led up to the front door meeting to form a balcony-like figure. A man stood at the top looking out at the town. He was taller then the rest of the people running around and more reserve.

While everyone else wore reds and greens of Christmas he wore black and brown and gold. His hair was passed his chin in some areas and shorter in others with dreadlocks. He wore a black hat that tilted to the side with a silver pin on it. He carried a beige messenger bag, wore baggie black pants that took in at the bottom like Aladdin's pants. His hair was brown, his eyes were brown and he had dark eyebrows. He was a thin man but very attractive.

As Ella saw this she began to draw with her eyes closed and focused on the vision in her mind. The picture that was created at the end of her task was of the village full of its Christmas cheer, a reindeer flying through the sky, elves playing football with Santa and their Head Elf standing on the landing to the Workshop watching everything.

Ella put her pencil down and brought the sketchbook over to her sister.

"Belle, what do you think?"

Belle took a quick glance at the drawing. "It's nice Ella" she looked back for a second glance. "Actually, it's incredible"

Ella smiled as Belle took her drawing and looked it over in an examining sort of way. She nodded with great approval and turned back to her computer screen.

"You're really talented Ella" Belle said. "Where do you get your inspiration?"

"I just close my eyes and draw"

"You drew that with your eyes closed?"

"Yes"

"Incredible"

Ella sat back on her bed and pulled out the pencil crayons she was given. She began colouring in everything that was colourful and shading in the darkness. Their mother called them for dinner and that ended their homework session. They were having Chicken Noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner that night and a platter of crackers and cheese and lunch meats was prepared for a snack during tree time.

The family of five females was a darling sight to be seen. The house was quite adorable too. It was a little apartment with three bedrooms, a tiny kitchen with enough room for a table and one person to cook. The living room was much larger and the biggest room in the apartment naturally. Everything had wood coated floors that were dull from years of comings and goings and heels. The walls from the kitchen, living room and hallway were a pale blue colour with a dark purple border.

Jasmine and Aurora's bedroom was painted in a mix of pink and blue powder colours. Aurora's side was more pink while Jasmine's was bluer. Ella and Belle's room was painted a brilliant yellow and Christmas red. The tiny bathroom was a lavender purple colour with matching curtains and towels.

"So Ella" Aurora started. "Do you still believe in Santa Claus?"

Ella ignored her. She knew her sisters didn't believe anymore and they shouldn't because they had no proof. Ella knew he was real. She couldn't explain how she knew, she just did and they couldn't except that. Not even their mother could. She had tried telling Ella their first Christmas together that there was no Santa Claus but she wouldn't believe it.

"Aurora, don't start that" their mother warned.

"Ella drew a really amazing Christmas theme with her eyes closed" Belle informed attempting to change the subject.

"Did you?" their mother questioned. "Can we see it?"

"Sure" Ella stood and went to her room to grab the drawing.

When she came back into the little kitchen she handed it to her mother. Her mother looked amazed. Her eyes did this expanding thing whenever something really shocking happened and it normally made the girls giggle.

"You drew this with your eyes closed?"

Ella nodded as Aurora took the picture and looked it over.

"Who's the hottie standing on the stairs?"

"The head elf" Ella stated.

"Let me see that" Jasmine said taking the picture. "Oh, he is dreamy. Where did your mind come up with him?"

Ella shrugged. "I just closed my eyes and that's what I see when I think of Christmas theme drawings or Christmas in general"

"He must be someone you know Ella" Jasmine said. "You're mind can't just create a person out of no where. Did you see this guy somewhere?"

Ella shrugged again. "Perhaps…I don't know where"

Jasmine's face crinkled in frustration. "It must be annoying not to remember anything from before"

"Girls, enough, Ella, it's wonderful darling" their mother shifted uncomfortably.

Their mother was normally uncomfortable talking about Ella and her past. As far as she was concerned, Ella belonged to them since her birth. Whenever people asked the story was that Ella's father had run off as soon as Ella was born and had taken her with him. He has passed away recently and Ella was sent to live with them.

Ella smiled. "Thank you"

The phone rang causing them to jump in the awkward silence. Their mother answered it and they heard half the conversation. She sighed and hung up the phone.

"Girls, I'm sorry, Judy called in sick and I have to go into work tonight"

"That's all right mom, we'll come with you that way you can work and we'll get our Christmas shopping done" Jasmine decided. "We can put up the tree tomorrow after Ella and Belle get home"

"Lovely idea"

After they finished eating Jasmine and Aurora cleaned up for their mother. The set the dishes to soak and wiped down the table and stove. Ella and Belle put away their homework and prepared to go to the mall. They all gathered their coats and piled into the little red car. The drive to the mall was filled with ooos and awws from the girls looking at all the Christmas lights they passed. The drive to the mall took the main road, which was always wonderfully decorated for Christmas. The houses out did themselves, the streetlights held Christmas Angels lit up with brilliant white lights.

At the mall, their mother rushed off to the office where she worked. Together her daughters went in and out of store looking for the perfect gift for their mother. Every year they would shop together and show each other what they got without the person they got it for around. They ran into a group of Belle's friends in one store. They were all shopping together and wanted Belle to go with them.

"Belle, let's go" Stacie, a friend of Belle called out.

"Stacie, I can't I'm with my sisters"

"Go ahead" Jasmine assured her. "We're not going anywhere"

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yes just meet us back here at eight thirty" Aurora instructed.

"Thanks!" Belle exclaimed happily and ran to catch up with her large group of friends.

"Where did Ella go?" Jasmine asked looking around the store.

"She's still looking" Aurora explained.

"No she was at the counter when Belle found Stacie" Jasmine stated looking around some more.

Ella had in fact just been leaving the store to wait on the bench for her sisters when Belle ran passed her to catch up with some friends. Ella watched her go as she walked and managed to run into someone that caused her to fall losing all her Christmas presents. It was Curtis, the elf. He had come down with Santa to visit Charlie and bring Mrs. Claus to her parent's house. Before they had left Santa had visited Bernard at his room and tried to reason with him but like always it had been a waste of time.

Flash Back

_He stood outside the door and hesitated to knock. Curtis had informed him it would only end badly but there was nothing else that could be done. He slowly raised his arm and knocked on the door. Movement was heard inside the room. A chair scraping across the floor, a body falling to the ground, someone grumbling and the sound of glass shattering. The locks were undone slowly like the person behind the door wasn't in a clear stable state. The door opened as wide as the chain on the top would allow it._

"_Yes?" Bernard looked out through a blur. _

_He could see red and white that was all. Santa's features had become completely undistinguishable and melted into his beard and mustache._

"_Bernard, its Santa" Santa said._

_Bernard looked terrible. He obviously needed a shower. He needed to do something with his hair too. His teeth needed brushing and his room needed to be aired out. The stench of unsanitary conditions reeked out of his room._

"_I know"_

"_Are you going to let me in?"_

"_I'd rather not" Bernard replied quietly._

"_Bernard, I'm not forcing you to do anything. I'm not a dictator, I'm just worried about you and I'd like it if you opened up your problem to me. After all, you helped me through my adjustment into becoming Santa Claus"_

_Bernard didn't say anything. Santa couldn't tell what Bernard was thinking but it was obvious that he was considering something._

"_Bernard…I don't know what's going on but I do know you need help. I want to help so the offer is up there if you're willing to take it" Santa paused but Bernard didn't reply. "Take care of yourself"_

_End Flash Back_

"I'm so sorry," Curtis said helping her up and he began to gather her shopping bags.

"It's OK Curtis" Ella replied not realizing it she knew his name.

Curtis looked shocked. "You know my name?"

"Pardon?"

"You just called me Curtis…that's my name"

"No I didn't" Ella looked at him quizzically but with recognition. "Have we met?"

Curtis stared at her with the same recognition. "I don't know though you do look oddly familiar"

"Curtis" Santa and Charlie rushed over. "Are you all right?"

"Charlie" Ella said startled.

"Hey Ella" Charlie smiled picking up one of her bags. "Christmas shopping?"

"Uh huh" Ella took her bag back.

"Get me anything?"

"You'll have to wait and see"

"Are you here by yourself?" Santa asked her.

"Well—

"Ella, great you found some friends, we'll leave you with them all right meet us back here at eight thirty" Aurora said and she walked off with Jasmine.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"We just saw some really hot guys go that way" Jasmine stated. "Have fun"

"Well…OK, I was with my sisters who just ditched me"

Charlie took her hand. "Well, I guess your mine now…Ella, I'd like you to meet my father Scott and his business associate Curtis. They work together in Buffalo but came down to pick me up in order to spend Christmas there"

"Nice to meet you both…although, I think Curtis and I have met before"

"Unless you once lived in Buffalo I doubt it," Santa said.

"Perhaps I did before I came here"

"Ella was adopted dad" Charlie explained. "She doesn't remember much of her past…did you get that ridiculous art assignment done?"

"Surprisingly yes"

Charlie looked shocked. "You hardly ever get homework done"

They entered a really Christmas store. It was fully decorated to look like the North Pole. They wandered about the store and Ella stopped suddenly. Only Curtis really noticed as she stared intently at the little toy house of the North Pole. She ran her fingers over the velvet of the toy Santa Claus playing football with the elves.

"Do you believe in Santa Claus still?" Curtis asked.

"Yes…I've been told he doesn't exist but I still believe"

"Me too" he winked and pulled her along. "Scott and Charlie do too"

Ella smiled at Curtis. "I wish I knew where I remember you from"

"I'll check my photo albums and see if you're in there"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four

Charlie sat in art waiting for Ella to arrive. He had found it very odd that she felt as though she knew Curtis from somewhere. It was literally impossible for her to know him unless she went to the North Pole and he didn't think she had ever been there. None of the other elves had ever mentioned of any humans, besides when Santa needs replacing, being at the North Pole.

Mrs. Forest was walking down the aisle looking at everyone's Christmas theme drawings. Charlie had attempted to draw Santa and the reindeer but he was no artist. His Santa had turned out to be very disproportional. It had tiny legs and arms and fingers with a huge fat belly. Mrs. Forest thought it was a cute cartoon version. Ella still hadn't arrived.

"Very nice attempt Charlie" Mrs. Forest noted in her book. "Charlie, do you know where Ella is?"

Charlie shook his head. Just as Mrs. Forest was heading towards the next set of desks Ella entered the room.

"I hope you've got a good explanation" Mrs. Forest waited.

"Some strange man came to my house and attempted to abduct my sisters and I?"

"Very funny, have a seat and take out last night's homework please Ella"

Ella sat next to Charlie and pulled out her sketchbook. She flipped to the Christmas page and Mrs. Forest gasped with delight.

"You've done you're homework Ella, congratulations and it's very well done" Mrs. Forest continued down the aisle.

Charlie took Ella's sketchbook and examined it. The place was no doubt recognizable as the North Pole and the elf on the landing was obviously Bernard. But how was Ella able to produce this?

"Ella…what inspired this?" he questioned carefully.

"I just closed my eyes and that's what I saw…can we please not get into this…I've already done it yesterday"

"But it's incredible…it's almost real…like you could jump into the picture and be there" Charlie flipped through it seeing more familiar sketches. "You're really into the Christmas spirit"

Ella took back her book. She went through every page with Charlie explaining what she saw when she closed her eyes and how she thought it might have been pieces to her past life. The sketchbook started with a simple Christmas house. The house was dark with secrets of it's past and carried a lot of pain to the previous inhabitants Ella explained to Charlie who nodded. The next sketch was of a graveyard and a large Angel grave marking with the name Aurelia on it.

Ella explained that she believed Aurelia had been her biological mother. The next photo was of a very attractive woman, which Ella explained she believed that the woman was in fact her biological mother sitting with three boys standing by her whom Ella believed were her brothers but she didn't know why they hadn't come for her. From Ella's drawings, Charlie developed an idea.

"Ella…the Christmas holidays are coming…I was wondering could I take your sketchbook to Buffalo with me and see if these sketches match anything there?"

Ella nodded. "I don't see why not. If you agree with me I don't even know if I'm from Buffalo"

"We'll find out won't we"

"What if they do match?" Ella asked quietly.

Charlie sat stunned for a moment. "I'll have my dad or Curtis come get you and bring you to Buffalo to see them"

"And this guy?" Ella pointed to Bernard.

"He works with my dad as well"

"Charlie…I'm kind of worried"

"Why?"

"Because everything I think I remember seems to have some kind of connection with you"

"Your point?"

"I don't know" Ella stopped the conversation and paid attention.

"Where did it go?" Curtis asked himself searching through his trunk of past junk.

He pulled out broken toys, photo album after photo album of nine hundred years. He found some of his favourite clothing that he had grown out of but not what he was looking for.

"Curtis, what are you doing?" Brenda asked him.

"Brenda! You've got to stop scaring me like that," Curtis cried out of shock. "I'm looking for a picture"

"Did you try the photo albums?"

"Yes, but she's not in there"

"Who are you looking for?"

"Jack, Kevin and Lucas' sister"

"Ariella?"

"Shh…don't say her name, Bernard can hear it anywhere"

"Curtis you're paranoid" Brenda sighed. "Bernard took all the picture of her from everyone's photo albums and locked them away"

"Why?"

"Because he's insane. Did you not notice?"

"Well…yea but I didn't think it was that serious"

"Curtis—

"I've got to see them"

"Not you to…the whole world has developed a crazy Ariella fetish"

Curtis threw everything back in his trunk and tossed the lip forwards. He left Brenda complaining about the developments of the world and rushed to Bernard's door. He banged loudly on it and demanded he let him in.

"Curtis go away" Bernard slurred his words loudly.

"Bernard, I don't care what kind of state you're in right now you better open this door!" Curtis demanded.

"Go away!"

"Open the door!"

"Go away!"

"Open the door Bernard!"

"Go away!"

"Bernard, please" Curtis said quietly because a crowd of elves had gathered. "I need to see something"

"Do it somewhere else"

"Bernard…"

"Please Curtis, just go away" Bernard's weak voice requested.

"Not until you let me in…I'm going to get a pillow and blanket and sit out here until you do" Curtis said as a younger elf ran off and returned moments later with a pillow and blanket. "Never mind, I don't have to leave. I'm sitting down now Bernard, my head is resting on the pillow and the blanket is over top of me. I'm laying right in front of your door and not moving"

Curtis heard a sigh from inside the room.

"Open up Bernard" he continued. "You're going to hear no less of me requesting this door to be open and you to allow me in. Open the door Bernard"

Nothing was heard from Bernard's room all night and Curtis remained in front of his friend's door all night and well into the next day. With the help of some of the other elves, Curtis pitched a tent and had a lamp brought to him. Abby brought his meals as well as ones for Bernard which sat outside the door until deep into the night when Curtis was asleep and didn't hear the door open but the next morning the tray was empty.

Even Santa supported Curtis' initiative to help Bernard and he hoped it would create a better relationship between his head elf and his number 2 elf. Every so often Santa would come and sit with Curtis and help him reason with Bernard to let them in. Brenda would come at times as well but he still wouldn't let anyone in. When Brenda came he wouldn't say much. If Abby came by he wouldn't say a word. It seemed anyone who was too closely knit with Ariella he would shut out and the ones further from her he would speak to.

This meant Abby, being the best friend was shut out and Santa who had no idea she existed was spoken to. The days passed but Bernard did not let up his charade. He continued to distance himself in hopes that they would leave him be.

"Come on Bernard" Curtis continued.

"For the last time go away"

"Open the door"

It was obvious Curtis was getting to him. Bernard's voice often went from annoyed to anger in a matter of minutes. They would hear from inside the room Bernard's cursing rambles about being the head elf and deserving some peace. It never made a difference where Curtis was concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: So, I totally oops'ed on the previous chapter and this is the real chapter four

Chapter Four

The scene Bernard's room was a disaster. Empty liquor bottles littered his desk and dresser and bed stand. Glass that had shattered the first day Santa had come banging still remained on the floor. Bloodstains from his feet also covered the floor from walking on the glass. A single candle glowering from his closet lighted the room. It was a rather large candle at that and it seemed to make the room shimmer. The atmosphere was gloomy and disoriented just like its inhabitant. The balcony window was open and its torn curtains were blowing in the still breeze. But that didn't have any affect on the elf that was drinking away his pain inside the four walls. He looked just as shabby as the room, which he lived. His clothes hadn't been changed in a week; his hair hadn't been washed. Everything about his was drunk, disoriented and unclean.

A normal position for Bernard was lying on his bed that was filthy with a notebook writing everything he could remember about the past and Ariella. He promised he would never forget and constantly blamed himself for what had happened that awful night many years ago. There were tons of notebooks filled with his memories of that night. His mind would also argue with his conscience about letting Curtis in. He knew he should let somebody in and talk to somebody but he was too proud to admit he needed help. He was too proud to admit he needed help from the number 2 elf at that.

It was difficult to admit you needed help. It was shameful to admit you needed help dealing with a problem that was over a hundred years old. He had an envelope full of letters Ariella had written him over the years of her marriage to Alan and he would always reread them. They would always be comforting to know she had loved him then and still would today if that night hadn't occurred. Tonight, as Curtis lay asleep outside his door, Bernard opened that envelope and reread her letters.

_Dearest Bernard,_

_ How I long to be with you even though I know we must stop our meetings before someone finds out. It has been two weeks since we were in each other's arms and yet it seems like a lifetime. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I see you walk around the workshop all day long and watch you. The way you walk gets me mesmerized at times I cannot think to sketch out toy plans. Felix, who cannot tell the different between you and your brother assumes it, is Alan I stare at daily but he does not walk the way you do. I know it is you as you pass by. You have a sense of pride that does not match anyone else I have known. My days and nights are spent thinking about you and hoping someday things will be different. Until then I can only dream and in my dreams I see your face and can smell the scent of your cologne and taste your lips against mine and then I long for you like no other. The thought of being without you makes my heartbreak and my hands tremble with fear that something could happen. Until we meet again love_

_ Ariella_

It always brought tears to his eyes when he read over her letters. He could picture the things she would write about. Like walking the workshop and purposely passing by the sketching room. He could remember clearly, the feeling of her eyes watching him and he always wondered if Alan could sense the tiniest hint of passion that lay beneath her reserve exterior. Only he knew the real Ariella, the girl filled with fiery passion and a sweet obedient persona. Her dreams and secrets remained always dreams and secrets even when she told them to him. Not only Abby was aware of what she wanted more then anything.

Dearest Bernard,

_ It has been too dangerous to write you recently for I am afraid that Abby has sensed there is more to these letters then simple friendship. I know she has told Alan something but nothing has been revealed yet. I'm afraid, of what I don't know but I have to see you. Tonight, it cannot wait any longer. Promise me you will come to me to the same place. You know where and be careful my love. He knows and we have to end this but not without one more night. I know the dangers that lay in what I ask but do this for me. I cannot bare another night without your embrace. Until tonight my love_

_ Ariella_

That was when everything went downhill. Alan had known about them and he followed Ariella when she had come to meet him. In a jealous rage Alan had fiercely attempted to attack him but Ariella had refused to stand aside and took on the full force of his fury. It was then he had dragged Ariella out. Bernard remembered clearly running to the past Santa Claus and requesting emergency help for Ariella but by the time they had gotten their she was gone and Alan refused to give up the location of her body. The next morning Alan was executed. As much as he hated his brother for what had happened, Bernard was tormented by his death as well and would always be. Ariella's body was never found but an Angel was placed in the cemetery in remembrance.

"Bernard please open the door" Curtis started again intruding on Bernard's memory.

Opening his eyes Bernard stared at the door and fought with his conscience about opening it. He decided to open it as wide as the chain would allow like he had done for Santa earlier. With half a face he looked at Curtis. Curtis stared back with worry on his face.

"Can I come in?"

Bernard shook his head.

"Will you come out?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

He shrugged and Curtis sighed.

Bernard went back to his train of memory after closing the door on Curtis again. The two weeks of seclusion were coming to an end and he needed to cheer himself up with better thoughts. He decided to take a trip into the happier days of the North Pole. He moved to his bed and lay down. His eyes closed from exhaustion and he fell into a deep sleep dreaming about a very vivid happy memory.

He dreamt about the time his brother Alan and him had to get a family portrait with their wives and mother. It had been a great day. Himself and Ariella had been fooling around a lot before the picture had been taken and he had gotten the last strike in just before the picture was taken. In return Ariella had chased him outside, without proper attire and knocked him into the fountain. He had pushed her after and they both came down with the worst cold known to elfkind. They had spent weeks-wrapped in blankets on Aurelia's couch being catered to by Brenda and Alan. Ariella, of course because she had less body mass, got the worse brunt of the cold and ended up vomiting and passing out. Bernard had stayed with her until she was out of Angie's hospital wing and because Angie wanted to monitor his cold as well. Having the cold wasn't very pleasant but he and Ariella had a great time being stick together on a couch dying.

"Has he opened up yet?" Santa asked Curtis.

"Nope" Curtis sighed. "He's still stuck in there and won't come out"

Santa nodded. "Brenda found this in one of Bernard's bags, she wanted me to give it to you"

Santa handed a tiny picture to Curtis. Curtis looked at it for a long moment. It was the wallet-sized portrait of Bernard, Alan, Brenda and Ariella with their mother Aurelia. This was taken the day Bernard and Ariella got really sick and both ended up in the hospital. The day came back to him quickly. He sat staring at the picture while Santa watched him. His face went blank as memory took over.

"Charlie is off school for the holidays, he wants to have his mom and Neil and Lucy come here this year" Santa informed Curtis after he drifted back off memory lane.

"That sounds like a great idea" Curtis agreed. "Did you hear that Bernard? Charlie is coming here for Christmas with Lucy, Neil and Laura…isn't that exciting?"

"They should be here soon, I sent Carol down with the reindeer to pick them up"

"They'll be here soon Bernard…Charlie will want to see you"

"Curtis…I don't think it's going to do anything" Santa whispered. "If Bernard hasn't realized we're here to help by now there's nothing more we can do"

"There might be" Curtis sighed. "I just need to figure it all out"

"Well…Charlie says he has something really important to discuss with you when he gets here so I'll send him this way"

Curtis nodded as Santa stood and retreated. Curtis was once again left with the closed door and distant best friend again and the silence. It had helped him to get a lot of reading done over the last week. Bernard only had a few more days of seclusion left though. However, it seemed as if this year things were going into a worse shape then the usual years. Normally Bernard was cheering up by this time of his seclusion but he had been really quiet lately. Curtis was worrying more that Bernard might not make it out to finish preparations for Christmas.

"Curtis…" Charlie started.

"Hey Charlie" Curtis sighed.

Charlie took a seat next to Curtis on the floor outside Bernard's room.

"He still stuck in there?"

"Unfortunately yes"

"Well…I have something to show you"

Curtis looked at him quizzically.

"Remember my friend Ella, the one who recognized you"

"Yes"

Charlie pulled out the sketchbook. "This is her sketchbook. I thought you should see it since Bernard isn't in any state"

Curtis opened the sketchbook to its first page. He examined it over thoroughly then realization hit.

"Charlie, this is my mother's grave!" Curtis flipped the page. "Oh dear…"

"What is it?"

"This house…"

"What about that house?" Charlie asked patiently.

"It's…Alan's house"

From behind them Bernard's door flew open to the extent of the chain. Curtis and Charlie both jumped from being startled.

"He must have been listening from the other side of the door" Curtis stated.

"Who's Alan?" Charlie asked carefully.

"My brother" Bernard replied staring down at the sketchbook.

Curtis watched Bernard's features flicker from anger to pain and back to anger again. Charlie noticed it too.

"I take it you didn't get along?"

Bernard didn't answer.

"That's the thing Charlie" Curtis started. "They did until a point"

Charlie looked confused.

"Tell him Curtis" Bernard sighed sinking onto the floor of his room. "I need to hear it"

Curtis smiled. Bernard was recovering.

"Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning then shouldn't I?"

Charlie and Bernard nodded. So Curtis took a deep breath and began the story.

"Princess Aurelia and her four princes, Rufus hadn't lived long afterwards, became proud parents over time. The first twelve children were all boys and Aurelia was getting desperate. She badly wanted a daughter in order to continue on the line. On her thirteenth pregnancy a daughter was born to her and Wybert. They named her Ariella"

Charlie nodded listening intently. Curtis took a moment to make sure Bernard was all right.

"Where was I…oh yes, so she finally got her daughter after having twelve boys. After Ariella was born more girls came so Aurelia was quite happy. She was so happy that everything else was blinded and she made some fatal mistakes"

"Like what?" Charlie asked.

"Marrying Ariella off to my brother" Bernard replied angrily.

"Oh"

Curtis nodded. "As Ariella and her brother's and cousins and whatever you'd call the rest of us with different fathers—

"Half siblings" Charlie told him.

"Right…so as we all grew up and developed…well emotions and such, it turned out that Ariella fells in love with Bernard and vice versa. However, because our mother was too blind by everything else she married her off to Alan, Bernard's twin brother" Curtis checked on Bernard again who seemed to be holding up all right. "Maybe we should get Santa here while we're going over this"

"I'll go get him," Charlie said sensing that Bernard needed a break.

When Charlie left Curtis looked at Bernard.

"I'm all right Curtis" Bernard assured him though it was a lie.

"Then come out"

Bernard shook his head. "Where did Charlie get that book?"

"It belongs to a friend of his"

Bernard nodded as Santa and Charlie came back.

"I filled him in on what you already said"

"Thank you Charlie"

"So this is all over a girl?" Santa questioned Bernard.

"Anyway…" Curtis started again. "So Ariella married Alan and it was well…an interesting wedding at the most. It wasn't very happy, Alan was happy, but who wouldn't be happy marrying Ariella—

"She was beautiful" Bernard informed

They heard him move from his seat at the door and shuffle some things in his room. His hand reaches out of the crack and handed Curtis a photo. Curtis handed it to Charlie and Santa. They both nodded in agreement.

"She looks identical to our mother"

"Continue Curtis" Santa urged him.

"All right…well for awhile everything went great after Ariella and Alan were married. They never had any children and barely made any notion in public or in the home that they were really husband and wife. She was really distant but everyone she worked with seemed to think she was completely in love with Alan, possibly because they couldn't tell the twins apart, and I admit, it was hard to do"

"No it wasn't" Brenda sighed joining their story.

"Well you were married to one" Curtis accused.

"Not my fault"

"Sure it is"

"You're his best friend Curtis…you should be able to tell them apart"

"I can…Bernard looks handsome and Alan is a rotting corpse"

"Well obviously" Brenda rolled her eyes.

Charlie and Santa laughed at Curtis and Brenda and Bernard smiled.

"Back to the story" Curtis changed topics. "Abby was Ariella's best friend and often she'd be seen passing a piece of paper to one of the twins or Bernard for those of us who could tell them apart"

"The paper was notes from Ariella" Brenda informed them. "I knew all about everything that was going between Bernard and Ariella. Abby did to but we kept it secret from Alan. It never bothered me that Bernard wanted to be with Ariella because I just wanted him happy and if I couldn't do it then I wanted someone else to be able to. Since Ariella was a close friend I never bothered me"

"She's been so understanding" Bernard stated.

Brenda squeezed his hand.

"So what happened?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Alan started getting suspicious" Curtis sighed. "So Ariella wrote Bernard one last letter telling him everything had to end. They decided to meet that night and say goodbye but Alan followed her and was furious"

"He would have killed me if Ariella hadn't planted herself in front of me and took the full blow of his anger" Bernard started getting really emotional and closed his door. "Keep going"

"Like Bernard said Ariella refused to let Alan harm Bernard…well, none of us really know what did happen. We only know that Alan and Ariella disappeared and Bernard came down from the tower desperately begging for help but by the time the E.L.F.S. got to Ariella and Alan house she was gone and Alan refused to tell them where" Curtis sighed.

"The next morning Alan was executed for Ariella's murder. Bernard was devastated even though Alan had done what he had, he was still Bernard's brother" Brenda informed them.

"So he lost his brother and the woman he loves," Charlie said to no one in general.

"This all happened the night of November 30 and morning of December 1st"

"So that explains everything" Santa said to himself.

"Anyway…" Curtis flipped the next page of Ella's sketchbook. "These drawings are really good"

"Is he all right in there?" Charlie asked.

Curtis looked at Bernard's door and nodded. "He will be…"

Curtis looked at the sketches silently. He returned back to the graveyard one and went through them. He stopped at the North Pole and stared at it curiously. His interest in Ella was very deep at this moment. She doesn't remember her past, Curtis remember Charlie saying.

"Brenda…what if Alan didn't murder Ariella"

"What do you mean?"

"What if he just got rid of her?"

"You mean like sending her down to earth without any memory of who she is?"

"Something like that…Charlie's friend Ella drew these" Curtis handed her the sketchbook.

Brenda went through them. She remembered each and every sketch up until the North Pole one with Bernard standing on the landing watching Santa play football with the elves. After that were just shaded sketches of people. There was pictures of Charlie, Santa as Scott, three girls they didn't recognize but Charlie said they were her sisters, there was one of Curtis and the last pages were different angles of Bernard.

"Curtis…I think you might be on to something…Charlie, can you take us to meet your friend?" Brenda asked.

"Yea"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Six

The doorbell rang at their apartment and Jasmine complained. The doorbell hadn't stopped ringing all evening and they were trying to put up their Christmas tree.

"Aurora, you can get it this time" Jasmine demanded.

"I just got the door"

"I'll get it" Belle sighed.

She walked to the door in her blue nightgown. She undid the latch and chain, a sound, which Curtis knew too well. She pulled open the door to Charlie and two people she didn't recognize. She sighed.

"Ella, Charlie's here"

"Invite him in" their mother called.

"Come on in" Belle responded.

Charlie and the elves entered the little apartment. The girl's mother came out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Hello Charlie, it's been awhile"

"Hi Ms. Smith. This is Curtis and Brenda, is Ella around?"

"She is, come in, we're all in the living room"

"Actually, no offence or anything, but we need to talk to Ella privately" Charlie informed.

"Well, why don't you all go in her room"

Ella came out of the living room. "Hi Charlie"

Charlie blushed. Ella was wearing a strapless red dress that was tight against her figure and she looked simply desirable. Ella smiled at Curtis and led them into her bedroom. She indicated for them to have a seat once they were in there with the door closed.

"So…what did I do to get this surprise?" Ella asked happily.

"Ella, you remember Curtis?"

"Yes of course"

"Well, Curtis and Brenda wanted to talk to you about something…they think that they might have a connection to your past"

Ella raised her eyebrows. "The sketchbook?"

"Yes" Brenda took a breath. "When you met Curtis in the mall he said you recognized him"

"Yes"

"And the sketchbook Charlie brought us, the drawings you drew, they're real Ella and we'd like you to come with us to see the places you've drawn"

"And him" Charlie held the sketch of Bernard out.

"But it's so close to Christmas…I couldn't leave my sisters and mom" Ella stated.

"Ella, we're afraid if you don't come there won't be a Christmas" Curtis whispered.

"But…"

"Your mother and sisters can come" Brenda said. "But we really need you to come with us and remember Ella"

"Just a moment" Ella left the room.

She went out into the living room to confront her family.

"They want me to go with them"

"Well, Ella, you should go" her mother said.

"But I don't want to be away from you guys at Christmas time" Ella said quietly. "Would you all come with me?"

"Of course I will squirt" Jasmine smiled. "You need to know where you came from…I need to know"

"We'll all come" their mother said.

"Excellent!" Charlie said from the doorframe. "How soon can you be packed?"

"Never mind that Charlie" Brenda said. "You and Curtis take them and I'll deal with things here"

"We can pack fairly quickly" Jasmine and Aurora said rushing to their room.

Charlie, Curtis and Brenda waited impatiently for the five girls to pack their belongings. Once everyone was ready they loaded things into the sleigh.

"Interesting transportation" Jasmine stated climbing into the sleigh.

"Just get in" Charlie instructed. "We don't have much time"

Curtis' watch went off. "He's right"

Everyone was in the sleigh and the reindeer took off into the air. Jasmine, Aurora and Belle screamed. Ella and her mother laughed. Charlie, who was driving put his arm around Ella with a smile.

"I thought you'd like this part"

They flew into the night towards the North Pole. Once they landed the girls looked around curiously. It was a wasteland in their opinion but then they saw the little person come out. He pulled a pole out of the ground, pressed some buttons and then left. The ground started to shift beneath them as they entered the North Pole.

"Charlie, where are we?" Belle asked.

"The North Pole"

"It's beautiful" Ella beamed. "Like a dream"

"Like your drawing" Curtis corrected her.

The sleigh landed in the middle of the Work Shop and elves watched curiously as a group of girls got out with Charlie, Curtis and Brenda.

"Go back to work" Curtis ordered.

"You'll get watched a lot here with Bernard in seclusion, the elves don't listen to me well"

"Welcome to the North Pole" Santa and Mrs. Claus greeted them.

"Charlie, that's your—

"My dad" Charlie squeezed Ella. "Don't worry"

"I'm dreaming" Aurora said. "I'm dreaming…ouch!"

Jasmine had pinched her. "Awake yet?"

"This is amazing…Ella, I'm sorry I ever made fun of you for believing in Santa Claus" Belle hugged her sister.

"If you would like to get settled before the reminiscing begins follow me please," Santa said. "I had Abby make up rooms for you"

The group followed Santa throw the workshop and into smaller hallways with many doors.

"We put you all together in here" Santa opened the door. "You're free to look around just don't interfere with the process. Ella, Curtis would like you to meet him back in the front hall as soon as you're settled. Charlie will be back for you in ten minutes to take you all to him, that is if the rest of you wish to follow Ella down memory lane"

Their mother nodded. "I have to"

"Very well, I'll send Charlie in ten minutes…that should give Curtis time to get things settled"

Back in the hallway to Bernard's bedroom Curtis was sitting in his tent again.

"Bernard, will you come out soon?"

Bernard didn't answer him.

"I think I might be on to something with Charlie's friend but I'm not sure. We need to see if she remembers any of this" Curtis paused. "I'm going to take her to the graveyard and to Alan's house and to the tower. If there is any sign I'll let Brenda know. I hope you'll come with her when she comes for you"

"I don't know" was all Bernard said.

"I have to go now Bernard…please come out with Brenda, get yourself cleaned up though"

Curtis left his tent and went to the workshop. Ella and her family were there waiting for him.

"Well, are you all ready?" Curtis asked. "Ella, you need a coat"

She shook her head. "It's warm out there"

Curtis noted that. Ariella had always found the coldest weather warm.

"Let's go then"

Curtis led them towards the graveyard where they would visit the grave of Aurelia. The other girls shivered from cold and complained but Ella seemed content looking around. Like it was all coming back to her? At the graveyard she stared at the grave which she had produced on paper. It was the spitting image.

"Ella said she believed this was her biological mother" Charlie explained to her family. "We think so too"

"The name is even the same" Ella stated with her eyes closed. "Aurelia"

Her mind drifted back to a forgotten memory. Many elves were standing in this very spot watching the coffin of their mother be set into the ground. Two versions of her head elf was in the crowd, one of them had his arm around her and the other his arm around the elf she knew as Brenda. She opened her eyes quickly.

"What did you see?" Curtis asked her.

"A funeral"

"Aurelia's funeral" Curtis said.

Ella nodded. "He was there" she pointed to the Bernard sketch. "But there was two of him"

"He has a twin…Alan"

"Alan…" Ella repeated.

"Alan is where we're going next. To that house you drew Ella" Curtis informed them as they left the graveyard. "Alan was the first born son of Aurelia and one of her knights, he was born exactly a minute before Bernard"

They walked through an alley and into a crowded street. Elves watched them walk by with interest. At the end of the street stood Ella's mysterious house. It was tall and dark and shrouded with mystery like she had explained to Charlie that day in Art class.

"This is where we believe you lived with Alan…he was your husband"

Ella stared at the house. "Can we go inside?"

Curtis shook his head. "The key went missing with you"

"I don't have it"

"The house has been a reminder of the Dark Age of the North Pole"

Ella closed her eyes again but there was no memory attached to this house. She shook her head when Curtis asked her if she remembered anything.

"We'll continue then to the tower"

The turned down the main street again but in he opposite way of the workshop back towards the graveyard. This time they took the other outskirts road direction. At the end of the road they could see a tower standing alone in the darkness. A single light was seen from the caretaker's lamp. An old elf stood waiting for their arrival.

"Ella, this is who we believe your father, Wybert…the last of the original elves" Curtis informed her.

Ella stared at this man curiously. As did her sisters and mother. He had her eyes and sharp features that made them both very attractive. Ella remembered him with much detail.

"He is my father" she whispered but only the old man had heard her.

With those words, her father embraced Ella tightly. Tears fell down the old man's face as his fingers ran through the hair of his oldest daughter.

"Wybert, will you lead us through the tower?"

"Of course" he nodded taking Ella's hand and pulling her along.

Their mother was in tears. This place was her daughter's home. The man unlocked the tower with an especially small key and they went inside. In her head Ella heard voices filling the tower.

_Flashback_

"_Ariella! Bernard! I know you're both in here somewhere!" a booming voice made the tower tremble. _

_Alan stood at the bottom of the stairs shouting for his wife and twin brother. He started to make his way up the stairs._

Ella found herself running up the stair chasing the memory Alan.

"_Come out cowards!" he shouted._

_A squeak from one of the doors caught his attention. He went to the door and ripped it off its hinges. Inside the room was Ariella and Bernard._

Ella stared shocked at the vision of herself and her head elf drawing.

"_So…you thought you would get away with this adultery!" Alan boomed throwing himself towards them._

"_Ariella move" Bernard demanded._

"_NO!" Ariella replied getting her husband's fist in her face._

"_Damn woman, this is not meant for you!" Alan shouted. "Get out of the way"_

"_No, I won't let you harm your brother"_

"_Ariella, please" Bernard tried to push her aside but she wouldn't budge. "I'd rather it be me then you"_

"_And I'd rather it be me then you Bernard, it's my fault"_

"_No it's not"_

"_Yes it is and I won't move"_

"_Have it your way then wench" Alan threw himself at Ariella and Bernard. They all knocked to the floor and Bernard went into an unconscious state. Alan grabbed Ariella by the arms and dragged her down the stairs. _

Ella tried to run to the memory of Bernard but it faded. So she followed the memory Alan and herself down the stairs but they disappeared and she fainted on the staircase.

_End flashback_

"Ella!" Curtis called rushing up the stairs with Charlie.

Charlie lifted her unconscious body and Curtis shook his head.

"Memory overload…she must have remembered everything that happened here" Curtis said. "It was too much or too painful to deal with"

Charlie picked her up and carried her back downstairs.

"What happened here?" the mother asked.

"This is where Alan found them right before she went missing" Curtis explained. "Bernard was knocked unconscious and couldn't get help in time for her so when the E.L.F.S. got to their house she was gone and Alan refused to give up her location. We never found her and she was assumed dead so Alan was executed the next morning and a marker was placed in our cemetery for Ariella"

"But she's not dead"

"So…now that she remembers…what will happen?" Jasmine asked almost in tears.

"Ella belongs here" Aurora hugged her sister. "This is her home and if she wants to remain here then we have to let her…right mom?"

"That's right girls. It's her decision to make not ours. Ella has to do what's best for herself"

"We should get back," Charlie said shifting Ella in his arms so he couldn't see down her dress.

"You're right," Curtis said.

Curtis pulled out his walkie-talkie and paged Brenda.

"Yes Curtis" Brenda's voice came through the walkie-talkie.

"We're on our way back. Ella fainted from memory overload but I think she remembers more then we thought"

"Where are you?"

"Just leaving the tower. Ella remembers mom's funeral, she remembers her father and she remembers what happened in the tower Brenda"

"Should I get Bernard ready?"

"See if he'll come out, if not it's fine"

"Roger, see you five minutes time"

Curtis put the walkie-talkie away and they headed back to the workshop. Once their Ella was placed down on a couch to recover. Charlie sat with her while the other elves wandered over occasionally and saw with shock that Ariella had been found. Ella's family had sat down a little distance from her to cope together with everything. Curtis had gone to find Brenda and see what was what.

While Curtis and Brenda were away from his door, Bernard unlocked everything including the chain. He stepped out of his room into the light of the workshop. The little elves passing by stopped suddenly shocked. Bernard sent them off on their way and followed them slowly towards the stairs to the workshop. He knew he looked like a disaster but he was tired of being locked away in his room. Curtis recapping the story had helped and he was curious as to what his friend had been up to.

Ella woke up quickly from her faint. She hugged Charlie tightly being glad to have someone close to her. When she was stable on her feet she went over to her mother and sisters and hugged them.

"I'm so sorry," she said as tears fell.

"Ella, we're just happy you're home again"

Down in the workshop Bernard saw a pleasant sight. The elves were still working away hard at making the toys for Christmas. Charlie was there with a group of pretty girls. The floorboards creaked beneath his feet as he turned slowly to the stairs. Elves looked up with shock. They're head elf was returning in a disastrous state. But he was returning just in time. Curtis and Brenda had heard the gasps of elves and ran from the other staircase to see Bernard moving slowly down the stairs. They eyes turned to Ella whose back turned on Bernard and was talking quickly to her mother and sisters. Charlie was walking over to her as Bernard came down the stairs. Jasmine's eyes had suddenly grown large spotting Ella's gorgeous elf drawing. Aurora noticed her sister's gaze and followed it to the stairs. Belle and the mother did the same. Ella was the last to look as Bernard took the last stair. She turned around and her breath caught in her throat. Charlie nudged her towards Bernard who was also frozen in time.

Brenda ran from her stairs over to the other set. She climbed down them just in case Bernard decided to pass out like Ella had. She touched his shoulder but it went unnoticed.

"Bernard, we found her" she whispered.

Bernard took a step towards Ella but stopped. He turned to Brenda and hugged her tightly. Brenda had taken her wedding ring off on her way over to the other staircase. She placed it into his hand. Bernard looked at the ring then back at Brenda. She smiled and gave him a nudge towards Ella. Ella stood in her spot with Charlie nudging her to move forward. When Bernard let Brenda go he felt his feet carry him like flying towards Ella. Ella had started to run too. They met in the middle of the workshop with Bernard picking her right off the ground and spinning around with his lips pressed against hers. The elves clapped happily at the sight and even Santa joined them.

Bernard set Ella down and placed his hands against her cheeks. "I'm not dreaming am I?"

He looked at Brenda for an answer. She simply shook her head.

"If this is a dream "Ella started. "Then I really don't want to repeat the first half of it"

Charlie laughed at that remark. "Could we at least repeat the part where I had to carried you from the tower here and could see down your dress the entire time?"

Ella gave him a disappointed look.

"I didn't look…Danielle would kill me"

Ella turned back to Bernard. "I think this part of the dream is the best…let's just stay here"

Bernard kissed her lustfully. "I quite agree"

"Wait…" Ella's smile faded.

"What?"

She turned to her mother and sisters. "What about you guys?"

"Ella…don't worry about us. We'll go back to life before you"

"But…I'm going to miss you"

Belle ran to her sister. "I'm going to miss you talking in your sleep"

Ella laughed. "I'll miss you yelling at me in your sleep for talking in my sleep"

"I did that?"

"Every night Belle"

"Jeez…I'm a mean sister"

"Nah, you were awesome, except I didn't appreciate getting ditched at the mall and being stuck shopping with Charlie"

"Ella, if I hadn't ditched you at the mall you wouldn't be here today" Belle sighed. "Everything happens for a reason. Come visit"

"All the time"

"And bring him" Jasmine nodded towards Bernard. "Just make sure he's cleaner and doesn't smell as bad"

Everyone looked at Bernard who in turn smelled himself. The room burst with laughter at this.

"You know, you could always live here…" Curtis started. "Of course, in time you'd become an elf…"

Ella looked at her family. They were all thinking about this idea for awhile.

"We'll come for holidays," Jasmine said. "I love Ella and all but I do need that degree"

"I agree with her," Aurora said.

"Well…I don't have to finish high school" Belle said but looked at her mother. "OK, maybe I do"

"Ella" their mother took her hands. "We don't belong here. It's hard for me to let you go like this but we don't belong here. You belong here. When you first came to live with us, you didn't fit in with anyone until you met Charlie. You always said you thought Charlie held a connection to your past because whenever you were around him things came back to you"

"Mom…"

"Just let me finish Ella" their mother pulled her over to Bernard, took his hand and placed it in Ella's. "Ella, the two of you belong together. That obvious enough for everyone. He needs you, which is also obvious from the state he's in right now"

Ella laughed.

"You're place is here with Bernard, our is back in New York. You understand right?"

Ella hugged her mother. "Yes, but I'll still visit a lot"

"You won't…not a lot"

"I love you mom…you've been wonderful"

"I love you too Ella, you were a wonderful daughter and really put those girls in their place. We should go now before everything gets too emotional"

"Wait!" Curtis called out. "You're not going to stay for the wedding?"

"What wedding?" Bernard asked Curtis. "Nothing gets planned without going passed me first"

"That's more like it" Curtis laughed. "I was only joking about the wedding unless of course someone if having one. I just had to make sure Bernard was Bernard again"

"If there is a wedding we'll be back," Jasmine said.

A group of elves had arrived with their stuff and a letter for Ella. She took the letter and read it out loud.

"My Dearest Ariella, it took them too long to find you but now you're back and this belongs to you" Ella looked in the envelope and found a key.

Bernard took the letter. "It's not signed"

"I know who it's from" Ella smiled up at the balcony where Alan's ghost stood.

Bernard followed her gaze but saw nothing. "Ella?"

"Alan says you better be good to me or he'll come back from the grave and give you a beating" she informed him as her dead husband disappeared.

Bernard looked insulted but Ella kissed him. "You're always good to me"

"Ella, we should go" her mother said.

Ella sighed. She left Bernard's side and went outside with her family to say goodbye. Belle was in tears.

"At least you get your own room now," Ella said.

"But I'll have no one at home when they go back to university"

"You'll be all right"

Belle hugged her then got in the sleigh. Charlie sat at the reins. Jasmine and Aurora hugged her tightly then hugged Bernard. They each gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Too bad things turned out this way" Jasmine winked. "We bought found her sketches of you to be gorgeous"

Bernard blushed slightly. Ella had just released her mother and jumped in the sleigh to hug Charlie.

"I'll be back" he laughed.

"I know but I just thought I should let you know they have to get home safely"

"Ella," Charlie took her hands and kissed them. "I got you here safely"

"I know…"

"Don't worry" he hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

Ella hopped out of the sleigh and stood in front of Bernard. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She waved as the sleigh rose and flew out of sight.

"Well, now that that is over" Santa looked at his elves. "How about some football?"

A group of elves cheered and ran to the courtyard of the workshop. Ella and Bernard stood together on the landing. Bernard rested his chin on her shoulder with his arms around her waist.

"I knew something was missing" Ella stated.

"What's that?" Bernard asked kissing her neck lightly.

Ella took out her sketchbook and erased Bernard on the landing and redrew the drawing to include herself in his arms on the landing. She showed it to Bernard who nodded with approval.

Christmas Eve came around quite quickly now that Bernard was back in action and elves weren't slacking off and Ella was being reintroduced to all her old friends. Abby and her had a lot to catch up on. By the time Christmas Eve rolled around the North Pole was back in it's normal routine.

At ten minutes to midnight on December 24 Bernard stood in his usual spot just before Santa left to make his usual announcement but it was slightly altered this year. "As you all know, Christmas, religiously is about the birth of Jesus Christ but up here and for most people on earth it is a time for friends and family and loved ones coming home and spending time together. This year, before I wish everyone a Merry Christmas, I'd like to welcome home someone special who has been away far too long. So if you could all join me in applause for the return of the first born daughter and thirteenth child to Princess Aurelia, Elf Thirteen, Ariella Smith"

The workshop broke out into applause as Ariella came downstairs dressed in an outfit normal to her function at the North Pole. She wore a sideways painter's hat, a smock over a deep red dress that had a paintbrush sticking out of it and a pair of red and green striped knee-high socks. A few whistles whipped through the air catching Bernard's attention with humor.

Curtis held up his hands for silence and the elves quieted down quite a bit.

"I could get use to this" Curtis laughed.

"It doesn't always work" Santa assured him. "Only when they're really interested"

Bernard knelt on one knee before Ella reached the last step. He took her hand and kissed it softly.

"I'm not royalty Bernard"

"That's fine, I had no intention of treating you so" Bernard replied. "I actually had more urgent problems to take care of"

"Oh really? Like what?" Ella questioned him.

"Like how on earth am I going to get this engagement ring on your finger after I proposed, they've swelled up like pumpkins did you eat something with peppermint in it?"

"Are you sugg—wait a minute—

"Will you marry me?" Bernard asked her.

"You're demented and I love you. Of course I will" she hugged him.

The room filled with applause again.

"I hate to disrupt the moment and your dream of not being royalty Ella but being the first daughter of a Princess you are around here" Curtis replied. "Just like if Bernard weren't Head Elf, everyone would still listen to him since he was the first son"

"Second technically" Bernard corrected his friend.

"Well in that case I expect a royal wedding" Ella decided.

"And I'm hoping you've got some decent clothes in that disaster you call a room Curtis" Bernard put his arm around him.

"Why?"

"Because I need one of those…what do you call them?" he turned to Santa.

"He needs a best man and it's usually the groom's best friend"

"Are you suggesting that…hallelujah!" Curtis cheered. "Mark this day on the calendar as not only Christmas Eve but as the day Bernard admits I'm his best friend even though the rest of us knew it already"

"What are the odds I'm going to get Charlie in a dress?" Ella asked randomly.

Everyone looked at her oddly.

"What? I can't get married with him and Abby in the wedding party"

"Tell you what Ella" Santa started. "You get Charlie in a dress and I'll trade you two bedrooms"

"Agreed" Bernard stuck out his hand immediately. "He's got a nice room"

"No thanks Santa, I've got other plans" she held out her house key.

The clocked chimed midnight and the elves shifted a step back.

"Well, that's my cue to go…who do I leave in charge, Bernard or his woman?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bernard asked.

"Behind every great man is a great woman Bernard…you're no exception, she was just missing for awhile"

"Still not following you"

"Just keep things in line like normal" Santa laughed.

He got into the sleigh and started calling out to the reindeer. They took to the sky and he wished everyone a Merry Christmas. After Santa left the workshop broke out into noise. They male Elves were congratulating Bernard and the females were giving Best Wishes to Ella and admiring her ring.

"Curtis, there's something else I almost forgot about" Bernard broke away from the group of elves to Curtis' side.

"What's that?"

Bernard hugged him. "Thank you"


End file.
